Just Desserts
by PhantomPenguin
Summary: Five children went into the factory. None came out...
1. An Extraordinary Day

**Disclaimer: I am currently in denial, but the fact remains that I do not own Willy Wonka.**

Normally I don't write horror, but the idea just kept picking away at me until I had to. Willy Wonka is a character you can take in practically any direction, which makes this very fun to write. I am also incredibly happy to announce that my inspiration has returned, and I plan on making this a multi-chapter story.

With that said, enjoy.

* * *

It was what promised to be an extraordinary day.

For the first time in over fifteen years, Willy Wonka would open the gates to his enormous factory, allowing five lucky children a tour of the factory and the various mysteries that lay inside.

Five children, one for each golden ticket, were standing eagerly in front of the factory, waiting for the clock to strike ten. Crowded behind them was an incredible assortment of people; there were reporters, photographers, news crews, journalists, and various others of all ages who were simply there to watch and observe.

Wonka had amazed the world for years, delighting children and adults alike with his marvelous candies. Then he had closed his factory, banishing all of his workers forever.

No one had been inside since.

People would kill for the chance to even get a glimpse the inside of the towering factory; some would even die for it.

Standing somewhat apart from the throng of observers were the ticket holders themselves; two girls, three boys, each flanked by a guardian, their faces alight with excitement and anticipation.

Euphoric in their eagerness, they could hardly know that they were being watched. Their unknown observer stood high above, at the apex of the factory, gazing out at the mass of people congregated around the gate.

There was the rotund Augustus Gloop, stuffing his face full of chocolate while greedily eyeing the factory. His piggy eyes were glazed as he imagined all of the sweets that he would soon have access to, the gluttonous little fool.

Next to him was Veruca Salt, mercilessly hounding her father to speed up time so that they could go in. Dressed in a white fur coat, she stood impatiently in front of the factory, waiting for her chance to lay claim to the wondrous treasures that lay inside. Her greed and envy would be her downfall.

Ah, Mike Teevee. The little devil who had hacked into the system to locate his ticket stood next to his mother, looking bored. He saw any time not spent in front of some sort of television as wasted, foolish child.

Violet Beauregard stood next to him, popping her gum arrogantly, looking as if she had already won the competition. She prided herself on being a winner. What would happen to her if she were to lose?

Little Charlie Bucket was staring at the factory with undisguised awe, excitement showing on his face. Out of the five, this child was easily the most open-minded; he looked as if he were a kind soul, always believing the best of people. Well, as the saying goes, the truth hurts.

He smiled faintly, exposing perfect white teeth, and turned his attention to the time; he, too, was waiting for ten o-clock.

Everything was ready; soon, his guests would arrive.

Today, ten was the magic number.

The clock rang ten. One ring, two, three…

He turned and began his descent as the people at the gates stirred in anticipation. After ten counts had come and gone, the crowd stilled, holding their breath in anticipation. The gates swung open, casting their dark shadow on the waiting crowd.

"Please enter." The magnified voice that boomed out across the courtyard could be heard by everyone present.

Looking slightly nervous now, the five contestants made their way towards the giant entrance, their parents trailing behind. The doors swung open with an ominous creak, slamming into the wall as they came to a halt.

Drawing closer, they could see a dark figure silhouetted against the light inside. He had a top hat on his head and a cane in his hand. Standing aside, he courteously let them pass, tipping his hat to each of them as they filed in.

After the last, the doors slammed shut with a loud bang, effectively shutting out the noise of those outside, while at the same time closing them off from the rest of the world.

Willy Wonka smirked to himself.

"An extraordinary day indeed..."

* * *

As always, reviews are appreciated.


	2. Everything to Lose

**Disclaimer: Willy Wonka and all associated chocolaty goodness are not in my possession (currently). Only Roald Dahl, WB, and maybe Tim Burton have any claims on him whatsoever.**

Now, onto random rambling! I finally got inspiration to continue this story, so I plan on finishing it within a few months.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

As the contestants got their first look at the innards of Willy Wonka's factory, the sight that met their eyes was not anything close to what they were expecting. A mountain of gumdrops, an ocean of caramel, or even a chocolate bar or two; anything would have been more exciting than the dimly lit hallway that stretched before them, with only a long red carpet to adorn it. A thick, musty smell permeated the air, hinting towards years of neglect.

The hallway's one claim to being anything remarkable was that it got remarkably smaller towards the opposite end, deteriorating to almost nothing. It was impossible to imagine anyone fitting through that door.

However, the drabness of the entrance hallway was made up for tenfold by the man whom it belonged to. Willy Wonka moved into the light from the shadowy doorway, where he had been lurking, waiting as his guests got their bearings. Stepping forward, he removed his heavy winter coat and goggles, tossing them to the floor beside him.

"Please, dear guests," he said, glancing at them, "feel free to drop your coats and jackets anywhere."

He surveyed his guests from under the brim of his dark top hat. His violet eyes flashed with an unknown emotion as he observed the children, watching the disgusting and rotund Augustus Gloop stuff another piece of chocolate into his pudgy mouth.

Wonka's mouth thinned into a disapproving frown.

While Augustus could not see beyond his sweets, the other children, not to mention their guardians, were taking time to examine the strange and intimidating man standing before them.

And, certainly Willy Wonka did strike an impressive figure. He stood resplendent before them in a deep maroon overcoat, beneath which a silver pocket watch peeked out. The black of his trousers and shirt only served to emphasize the contrasting colors of his ensemble.

He stood above all present in a pair of slightly heeled boots, and a silver W pin glinted from its resting place at his throat. A tall top hat made its home on top of his head; not a hair of his red-brown, pageboy style hair was out of place. A slight squeak drew their attention to his lilac-gloved hands, which rested on top of a cane filled with grape Nerds.

His unnaturally pale skin, proof of his isolation, was accentuated by his eccentric outfit.

"_Do_ stop staring, dear children," Wonka stated. "You look like fish with your mouths gaping open like that. It's incredibly impolite."

Their mouths closed with audible clicks.

"Now," Wonka said, stepping forward, "on to business." He smiled, a fake, plastic smile, revealing perfect white teeth. Taken by surprise at this sudden start, his group of guests hastened to catch up with the ever-mysterious chocolatier.

Darting up to him, Violet Beauregard wrapped her arms around his middle, the confectioner stiffening in shock as she did so.

"Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregard," she stated, smacking her gum obnoxiously.

Willy Wonka's eyes narrowed. "I don't care."

"Well," she continued, oblivious to his change in temper, "you should. I'm the one who's going to win the competition."

He raised an eyebrow and delicately stepped out of her reach. Trying to continue on his path he took a step forward, but was forced to halt when the Gloop child stepped in front of him.

"I'm Augustus Gloop. I _love_ your chocolate." As he spoke, a great glob of the stuff dribbled down his chin. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Willy smirked. "I can see that."

The other girl took this chance to worm her way into Wonka's line of sight. Standing up as tall as she could, she fluffed up her fur coat and haughtily stated, "I'm Veruca Salt. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wonka." She curtsied while saying so, and extended her hand, which Wonka regarded as something similar to a dead rabbit.

He then turned his attention to the two remaining boys. "You," he said, pointing an accusatory finger at the closest one. "You're Mike Teevee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." Mike smirked in acknowledgement, and Wonka frowned, directing his hovering finger to point at the remaining contestant. "And you, well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you, Charlie Bucket."

Charlie smiled bashfully beneath the intimidating gaze of the world's most famous candy maker.

"Now," said Wonka, turning abruptly, "we have so much to do, and so little time to do it in!" He paused and mentally checked over his words. Pleased with his results, he nodded and motioned to a document hanging at the very end of the hallway, next to the door. As the contestants drew nearer to it, they could see that the size of the hallway had been a misconception.

The hallway was a normal size; the only thing that changed was the height of the ceiling. It was the _door_ that was tiny. It was barely large enough for a child's head, let alone their body.

Willy Wonka drew their attention away from the odd design by bringing up a previously unmentioned hiccough. "Now, dear children, before our tour can proceed, you must first sign your little names on this contract."

The ticket winners held back as their parents went forward to examine the document in question. It was an odd looking document, to say the least. The top few lines were incredibly large, but the farther down the paper they looked, the smaller the letters were.

"Wonka, what kind of stunt are you trying to pull here?!" Mr. Salt exclaimed. "You can only read the first few lines! You'd need a microscope to even _think_ about reading the rest!"

"Yeah!" Mr. Teevee chimed in. "Mike, don't even think about signing that!"

"Veruca, that goes for you as well!" Mr. Salt ordered.

"Ah, but if the children refuse to sign the contract, their tour of the factory ends before it ever started, and they are disqualified from the contest," Willy Wonka stated, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Daddy," stormed Veruca, marching up to the document, "I _want_ to win that prize, and don't you _dare_ try to stop me!" So saying, she took the florid fuchsia pen that Mr. Wonka produced and signed her name at the bottom. Violet, not a girl to be easily defeated, rushed to add her name to the contract. "That's my girl! Show them how a _real_ winner does it!" Mrs. Beauregard praised her daughter.

Mike, not to be outdone by a girl, hurried to add his name to the growing list, turning a deaf ear to his father's protests and warnings. Augustus' one-track mind could only focus on obtaining more candy, so he had no qualms about adding his name to the contract; by doing so, he embellished the document with a sticky, chocolate handprint.

Finally, it was Charlie's turn to sign. He hesitated. Why did it feel as if he were about to sign his life away?

"Go on, Charlie, "urged Grandpa Joe. "We've got nothing to lose."

A funny gleam appeared in Wonka's eyes. They had _everything_ to lose.

Turning to the door next to him, he reached for his keys and selected the one that accompanied the lock. Inserting it into the keyhole, he gave the door a light push, and the entire wall swung open.

"Alrighty," he said gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "Let's boogie!"

* * *

Opinions and reviews (or opinions in the form of reviews) are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
